


The Next One

by nesselberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles is an idiot, Tumblr Prompt, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesselberry/pseuds/nesselberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw this on Tumblr and ran with it</p>
<p>"Imagine your OTP sleeping soundlessly until their kid frantically wakes them up because their kid heard something frightening coming from the other room next to theirs. Person A awakens while Person B is in a deep sleep despite the hushed whispers. Person A then invites their kid to sleep with them.</p>
<p>Bonus points if their kid wakes Person B up the next morning, and Person B mistakenly thinks that Person A shrank into a little child because their kid looks exactly like Person A."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next One

Derek woke up to being shaken and the sounds of choked off sobs. Slightly panicked, he rolled over to see his son, Lucas, standing there. Eyes wide, and tears staining his cheeks, Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief when Derek sat up.

“Hey, what’s wrong buddy?” He whispers, trying not to wake Stiles next to him whilst pulling their 5-year old onto his lap. He checks the clock, it reads 2:20am.

 Lucas clings to Derek’s shirt and lets out a few sobs before taking big gulping breaths, trying to get the words out. “Th- there’s some- something in the next roo- room.” He hiccups out quietly. Derek listens intently but doesn’t hear anything in the house aside from Stiles snuffling in his sleep, and Lucas’ hushed sobs.

“Do you want me to go take a look?” He asks, running his hands up and down his sons back and brushing his dark hair out of his face. Lucas nods against his chest before murmuring “Can I come too?”

“Of course.” Derek whispers back, standing up and taking his sons hand. It had been quite a while since Lucas had run into their room about nightmares and such, and normally he would always run to Stiles. If he was being honest, he was feeling a bit chuffed that he had been who his son had run to this time. “We just have to try not to wake Pa.” Though it was astounding that he had yet to wake up anyway, usually whenever something happened Stiles was awake in a heartbeat. Lucas just nods and wipes his nose on his shirtsleeve.

They shuffle out the door and into the corridor before wandering down towards Lucas’ room. The room next to it is the guest bedroom that they mostly use when other members of the pack come to stay. Derek can feel Lucas tensing the closer they get, and his grip on Derek’s hand tightening. He crouches down and looks him in the eye, brushing away a stray tear off his cheek. “I’m gonna go and take a look okay? Just stay here, you’re being very brave Lucas.” He nods before quickly wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. “Be careful Dad.”

Smiling into the embrace, Derek responds “Of course.” He stands up and walks into the room. He already knows that there’s nothing in here, but something had to be freaking Lucas out, he could at least check it out. He checked the cupboard and the bedside table and the wooden chest at the end of the bed and came up empty. There was nothing that he figured could be making any noise to freak his son out. Sighing, he runs his hand through his hair before walking back out to the hallway.

He watches as Lucas jumps a little as he opens the door. “Nothing in there buddy, could’ve just been a bad dream.” But Lucas still looks a little terrified and looks behind him into the room. “There was nothing in there?” He whispers. Derek shakes his head.

“Time to go back to bed I think, I can sit with you until you fall asleep.” He adds at seeing his son’s suddenly panicked look before he starts shaking his head. “What if it comes back after I’m asleep Dad? Can’t I just come sleep in your bed with you and Pa?” Derek lets out a breath, it had been a long day and he had to get up early tomorrow. He knew fighting it would just keep him up later, but Lucas squirms in his sleep. Resigned, Derek nods his head and leads them back to his room.

“You can sleep right in the middle, so that way the monster would have to come through Pa or myself to get you okay?” He whispers before helping Lucas crawl into the middle of the bed. Almost as if Stiles knows someone’s there, he snuggles in closer to Lucas and holds him. Derek sees the last signs of tension leave his sons body when Stiles hugs him in close, and it makes his heart clench. He feels so blessed to have his family, and he wouldn’t change it for anyone.

He climbs into bed and faces Lucas, “You going to be okay?” He whispers as quietly as he can, Lucas nods, eyes already drooping. “Okay, goodnight Lucas.” Derek closes his eyes and puts an arm around his boys, holding them close.

*

Stiles wakes to the sun shining in his face, and groans. He feels like he barely slept. Work was horrible yesterday, and he barely got to see his family before he had to go to bed and just crash. But it would be too much to ask for a bit of a sleep-in wouldn’t it?

Stiles sighs and sits up, stretching before realizing that Derek is taking up a lot less room in the bed than usual. Normally, Stiles wakes up with a werewolf blanket and this morning, whilst he woke up cuddling Derek, it felt like there was significantly less of his favourite cuddler. Turning around, Stiles barely contained his gasp as he looked at the bed, before quickly grabbing his phone and running into their bathroom. He called Scott as soon as the door was closed.

“Hey Stiles what’s up?” Scott answered.

“Derek has been turned into a child!” Stiles whisper-screeches into the phone. Because when Stiles turned around next to him was Derek, definitely Derek (Stiles knows that face anywhere), but significantly younger looking.

“What?” Scott sounded a little more alert and concerned.

“A child Scott! I woke up and he is significantly smaller than he was when we went to sleep and he’s all child-like and soft and I am freaking out Scotty! I mean we haven’t pissed off any witches lately, and I haven’t been messing around with any spells what is going on!” Stiles is grabbing at his hair and looking at his face in the mirror he looks like a maniac.

“Why would someone turn him into a child?” Scott asks, before following up with “Should I call Deaton.”

Stiles is already nodding along, trying to think of anything that he overlooked. “Yeah definitely, I can’t have Lucas see him like –“ _Lucas_. Stiles bangs his head on the counter. “Oh my god.”

“What Stiles what happened?” Now Scott is really sounding concerned.

“Oh nothing, I’m just a horrible father. You know how I always said I hope any child of ours looks just like Derek. Well Lucas does. He really totally does.” Stiles bangs his head on the counter one more time while Scott laughs in the background. “Shut up.”

“You wake up to a child in your bed, and you immediately think it’s your husband, de-aged instead of it being your son?” Scott is full on laughing now.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I’m going to go walk around with ‘Worst Dad Ever’ written on my shirt.” Stiles hangs up to Scott still laughing before splashing some water on his face before walking out of the bathroom. And right into Derek standing there smirking. Groaning Stiles puts his head in his hands.

“How much did you hear?” he mumbles. While Derek just laughs and pushes Stiles back into the bathroom.

“All of it.” At Stiles questioning glance Derek continues “I don’t want to wake Lucas with your stupidity.” Stiles just groans again while Derek hugs him to his chest. “You really thought the most logical thing, was that I had been turned into a child?” He can’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

“I had just woken up okay!” Stiles defends, pulling back. “And I normally wake up when he climbs into our bed so excuse me for being a little off guard when he’s in our bed and you’re not!”

Derek just shakes his head, still smiling at his husband. “You are such as basket case.”

“Oh shut up. Next one will look like me, and we’ll see if you don’t end up thinking the same thing.” Stiles snaps back.

“The next one?” Derek smiles and raises an eyebrow.

Stiles splutters and waves his arms around before resting them on Derek’s shoulders. “Yes the next one, don’t pull that on me, I know you want at least 3 more.”

Derek smiles and leans in to kiss Stiles. “The next one can definitely look like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this and it's not beta read but I hope you like it. Find me on tumblr nesselberry.tumblr.com   
> Please comment and kudos I like to know what people think!


End file.
